


sugar, butter, flour

by rachelwrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, post quarantine minisode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelwrites/pseuds/rachelwrites
Summary: aziraphale likes to bake, and crowley likes to watch aziraphale bake and pretend to help. a quarantine fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	sugar, butter, flour

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! so due to covid complications i’m out of a job for the summer, and while i’m looking i’ve opened fic commissions. [here’s the link to my tumblr post talking about it](https://behradtarazi.tumblr.com/post/617147495585398784/im-opening-fic-commissions-please-signal-boost), and please talk to me here or there if you’e interesting! rates are flexible and honestly anything helps a lot. thank you so much and enjoy! :)

Crowley is glad Aziraphale had come to his senses and made the trip over to his flat. He had hung up the phone a few days after telling the angel he was setting the alarm for July, and waited about three minutes before calling him back. _You know we’re not human_ , he’d said, _we can’t carry or spread their diseases_.

_And?_ Aziraphale had asked.

_And it means get your arse over here angel_ , Crowley had said. Aziraphale had showed up thirty minutes later with a suitcase full of books, promising he’d just miracle his clothes clean every day.

So far it had been working pretty well. The two of them had never really lived together before, save for the years they were taking care of Warlock on the estate together. So even though he knew how much Aziraphale enjoyed baking, this was the first time he had truly understood it.

They had been quarantining together for no longer than a week, and Aziraphale had baked at least four cakes, three different loaves of bread, and twelve batches of cookies. Not to mention the experimentations that more often than not ended with smoke coming out of the oven. And a burnt smell lingering around the house for hours.

“Using a miracle in this situation is cheating,” said Aziraphale, perfectly seriously. “If the humans are learning able to do this without divine intervention, I should be able to as well.”

That’s what lead to the situation they were in at the moment, with Crowley bent over a bowl of frosting while Aziraphale was pouring into a piping bag and frosting the cupcakes. He doesn’t know how the angel had suckered him into this, but he wasn’t complaining. Well, he wasn’t complaining any more than usual.

Yes, mixing the frosting was hurting his back and testing his arm strength, but it was almost worth it to take in Aziraphale in his current glory. He was intensely focused, his tongue sticking ever so slightly out of his mouth, his eyes wide. It was a sight to behold; the angel was especially beautiful when he was intense.

Crowley was interrupted from his internal monologue when Aziraphale began to chuckle a little bit. “What?” he asked.

“You should stop staring at me,” said Aziraphale, smiling a little bit. “Focus on the frosting.”  
  


“I can do both!” the demon scoffed.

“Not sure you can, love,” replied Aziraphale, chuckling again.

Crowley pouted. “What’s that supposed to mean, angel? Don’t you believe in me?”

“No, love, I do,” said Aziraphale, smiling slightly, “But you’ve got frosting on your nose.”

Crowley frowned and put a finger to the tip of his nose. Sure enough, the angel was right. He stuck his finger in his mouth, savoring the sugary taste. “Well it still tastes good.” Aziraphale began to laugh at that, and Crowley frowned. “Stop making fun of me!”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Aziraphale said, wheezing slightly, “so much as I’m just enjoying the rather humiliating situation you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Crowley took another swipe of the frosting off his nose and stuck it in his mouth, causing Aziraphale to laugh even louder. “Shut up and frost the damn cupcakes,” Crowley said, beginning to smile, “I want to eat them.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@behradtarazi](%E2%80%9Cbehradtarazi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
